Vehicle speech systems perform speech recognition on speech uttered by an occupant of the vehicle. The speech utterances typically include commands that control one or more features of the vehicle or other systems accessible by the vehicle. The speech systems utilize generic recognition techniques such that speech utterances from any occupant of the vehicle can be recognized. Speech dialog systems manage a dialog with a user of the vehicle based on the commands. The dialog is typically generic for all users.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for adapting vehicle speech systems based on the occupant of the vehicle and/or the contextual environment of the vehicle and/or the occupant. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.